


Tormenta

by MellKeloid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Gore, Halloween, Horror, Terror, Tormenta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellKeloid/pseuds/MellKeloid
Summary: Una furiosa tormenta de nieve impide que nadie pueda salir de su casa. Cuando todo empieza a parecer aburrido y la tensión a cortarse con cuchillo en la casa de los soviéticos una visita inesperada cambiará la situación. OS. Reto de Halloween.





	Tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> "And I tried to hold these secrets inside me  
> My mind's like a deadly disease  
> I'm bigger than my body  
> I'm colder than this home  
> I'm meaner than my demons  
> I'm bigger than these bones  
> And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
> I can't help this awful energy  
> God damn right, you should be scared of me  
> Who is in control?"  
> \- Control, Halsey

Aquella tormenta de nieve, que se había desatado en la fría noche de invierno, era una de las peores de los últimos años. El viento se colaba por debajo de las puertas y por cada abertura posible con un silbido perturbador, como susurrando, insistente, palabras incomprensibles. Las ramas de los árboles arañaban una y otra vez los vidrios de las ventanas en una exigencia constante de que los dejaran pasar. Cualquiera que se asomara no podría ver más allá que los remolinos de nieve que golpeaban furiosos los cristales empañados.

Se decía que toda la ciudad estaba sin luz ya que los cables habían cedido ante el peso de la nieve y el atosigamiento de la ventisca, varios árboles había caído y por la radio se anunciaba emergencia climática. Quedarse seguros en casa, nadie debe salir.

En aquella casa, sin embargo, cenaban con tranquilidad a la luz de las velas sin decir palabra con el estruendo de la tormenta y la interferencia confusa de la vieja radio como ambiente.

Rusia estaba sentado a la cabecera como siempre. Sorbía con calma la sopa que había preparado su hermana sentada a su derecha que sonreía de forma maternal; a su izquierda con el ceño fruncido en una expresión irritada se encontraba Bielorrusia y en los otros tres lugares, guardando el mayor de los silencios, incluso para respirar, estaban los países bálticos con la mirada centrada en sus platos.

Un sonido chirriante, el tenedor rasgando la mesa de madera, cada vez más insistente, Bielorrusia clavaba el cubierto en la mesa sacando aserrín en cada pasada. Letonia se estremeció en su lugar esperando que no lo notaran pero los ojos violáceos y fríos de ella se clavaron en él.

_ -Sestra  _ -Rusia dejó que su pesada mano detuviera a la de su hermana hablando con completa calma-. Ten paciencia.

-Espero que esta tormenta pase pronto, seguro que tú y  _ Rosiya  _ están ansiosos por ir de caza -Ucrania dejó escapar un largo suspiró sin mirar a nadie en particular-. Yo no he podido ni salir al mercado en días…

_ -Brat _ , estamos tomando esta sopa de papas hace dos días -empujó el plato que casi no había probado haciendo que parte del líquido se vertiera en la mesa.

-Ten paciencia -repitió él con su voz infantil pero con la mirada seria de manera autoritaria. 

Algo llamó su atención haciéndolo levantar la vista. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el aroma del aire. Podía oler la presencia de alguien más cerca, extraño con la tempestad que se desataba afuera y la distancia que tenía su casa de las demás. Su hermana lo analizó atenta, sabía qué podía significar aquello. 

El ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada con insistencia respondió las inquietudes, los golpes se repetían, hacían eco en el pasillo y subían por las escaleras. Todos guardaron silencio y un rayo iluminó el comedor alumbrando los rostros de todos que se observaron confundidos.

Bielorrusia sonrió de lado y se puso de pie pero la enorme mano de su hermano le impidió alejarse de la mesa.

- _ Nyet, sestra _ -su voz tenía una nota de inquietud pero pretendía seguir siendo autoritaria. Ella le sostuvo la mirada enfadada.

-Me preguntó quién podrá ser… -Ucrania miraba por la ventana y su voz era tranquila y amable- No sería bueno de nuestra parte dejar a alguien esperando así con esta tormenta ¿No,  _ Rosiya _ ? -sus ojos celestes buscaron los de su hermano, todo en ella estaba relajado y con un aire de cansancio pero en sus ojos celestes Rusia distinguió aquel brillo agudo y peligroso, tan conocido para él.

- _ Sestra _ … -pidió casi en un susurro pero ella volvió la vista a la ventana.

- _ Ah~ _ Con el frío que debe hacer fuera. ¿ _ Sestrychka _ , irías a ver quién…?

- _ Nyet _ -Rusia se puso de pie-. Yo abriré.

Bielorrusia se soltó de su agarre en un rápido movimiento y se irguió para enfrentar su mirada.

-Yo iré contigo,  _ brat _ , puede ser peligroso.

Él no respondió y pasó por su lado sin detenerse en su mirada. Bajaron las escaleras de madera que crujían bajo su peso mientras los golpes en la puerta se acentuaban con su cercanía. Pasaron por el angosto pasillo que llevaba a la entrada y sin dudar abrió la pesada puerta de madera, el viento invadió la casa revolviendo las cortinas y apagando las llamas de las velas en los candelabros de las paredes. Los copos de nieve volaron a su alrededor y frente a ellos había una pareja estrechándose para protegerse del frío. El hombre había estado golpeando y entrecerró los ojos para verlos a pesar de la ventisca que hacía que sus cabellos helados golpearan su rostro.

-Deben irse -fue lo único que les dijo y atinó a cerrar la puerta pero el hombre reaccionó deteniéndolo con la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Por favor, señor, nuestro auto quedó encerrado en la nieve a unos metros de aquí y no encontramos otra casa cerca -tuvo que alzar la vista para encontrarse con los violáceos e inexpresivos del gigante-. Mi esposa y yo solo pedimos que nos dejen quedarnos aquí la noche ¡Con un sillón o en el piso nos alcanza! 

-Deben irse -repitió haciendo fuerza para dejarlo fuera.

-¡Por favor, señor! -la mujer se asomó también- Podemos morir si seguimos caminando bajo esta tormenta ¡No pedimos más que un lugar para guarecernos del frío unas horas!

- _ Brat  _ -Bielorrusia clavó sus ojos de hielo en él-,  _ Ukraina _ dijo…

- _ Da _ , lo sé -cedió y dejó caer la mano a un lado. Ella abrió la puerta y observó a la pareja de desconocidos que la observaron suplicante.

-Pasen -su voz era seria cuando se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar mientras el viento movía su larga cabellera como un fantasma a su alrededor.

Apenas la pareja dio un paso dentro de la casa cerró la puerta apoyándose sobre ella para verlos mejor mientras ellos se sacudían la nieve temblando aún.

Rusia miró a su hermana una vez más y se cruzó de brazos en silencio viendo a los recién llegados con una expresión sombría.

El hombre era alto y corpulento no debía llegar a los treinta años, luego de sacudirse las ropas se acercó a él todavía temblando y con la escarcha en el cabello negro.

-Realmente sentimos esta intromisión, señor, de ser otras las circunstancias ni mi esposa ni yo estaríamos importunándoles, nos están salvando la vida -carraspeo nervioso al no obtener respuesta y buscó a Bielorrusia con la mirada pero era igual de fria-. Err… Mi nombre es Oscar Kosov y mi esposa es María -le tendió la mano enguantada en forma de saludo.

-Tendrían que haberse ido.

- _ Brat _ -su hermana sonrió de una manera extraña y se acercó hasta él para colgarse de su brazo mientras su expresión cambiaba completamente. Su rostro era amable y su voz sonaba risueña como si el calor del hogar hubiese derretido el hielo de su personalidad anterior-, solo míralos,  _ brat…  _ -el tono dulce de su voz le estaba pidiendo permiso.

- _ Nyet, sestra _ -inspiró aire lentamente-,  _ nyet _ .

Ella frunció el ceño manteniendo su mirada un instante para luego volver a distender los gestos hacia los recién llegados.

-Mi nombre es Nataliya y mi hermano es Iván -les sonrió todavía aferrada al brazo de Rusia.

El mayor se soltó de su hermana con un gesto seco pero no brusco y comenzó a subir las escaleras a oscuras.

_ -Sestra  _ -llamó con voz profunda desde las alturas.

Ella pasó los brazos tras su espalda y sonrió a los invitados, ellos no podían dejar de tener la sensación de que aquella sonrisa, en el bello rostro de la joven tenía algo de inquietante.

-Suban.

Ellos se miraron entre sí un instante antes de obedecer continuando con las disculpas por la intromisión.

El piso de arriba seguía iluminado por las velas y Bielorrusia los guió hasta la cocina. Ucrania se giró de la mesada donde preparaba algo al oírlos y les sonrió de forma maternal. Rusia volvió a tomar asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y observó a Lituania y Letonia que estaban de pie a un lado temblando ligeramente.

-Oh… Pobres, están muriendo de frío,  _ Lytva  _ ¿subirías el fuego de la chimenea?

Bielorrusia apartó dos sillas y los miró intensamente, los invitados se sentaron extrañados por el grupo que los recibía mientras analizaban la austeridad de aquella cocina.

-Seguro quieren algo de té para entrar en calor, lo hago espaciado en ocasiones como estas, no me nieguen un poco ¿Tu también quieres,  _ Rosiy…  _ quiero decir, Iván?

_ -Da  _ -buscó sus ojos preocupados pero ella siguió sirviendo el té sin prestarle atención.

-Disculpen a mi hermano, él no se acuerda lo difícil que era tener que dormir en la intemperie con estas tormentas, debíamos cubrirnos con pieles de osos y creo que no se consiguen cerca de aquí…

-Sentimos entrometernos en su casa, señora… -volvió a disculparse la mujer algo confundida por lo que decían pero asumiendo que era una broma entre ellos- No vamos a importunarlos más, dormiremos en el suelo y en la mañana nos iremos…

-Nada de eso -Ucrania les alcanzó una taza de té a cada uno y tomó su mano-, son nuestros invitados, no se irán -acarició su rostro despacio-. Estás helada, querida -le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes y la soltó buscando al menor de los bálticos-. ¿ _ Latviya _ , serías tan amable de traerle una manta a nuestros huéspedes?  _ Estoniya  _ está preparando la habitación de huéspedes para ustedes, hace tanto que no se usaba que estaba cubierta de polvo.

-¿La habitación? -la sonrisa del rostro de Bielorrusia se borró y volvió a fruncir el ceño- Pero,  _ Sestra… _

La mayor suspiró y observó a su hermano que se había sorprendido y había relajado más la postura al escuchar aquello. Se acercó a él para servirle su taza de té, se detuvo a su espalda acariciando su cabello a un lado con dulzura.

-Ya sabes lo que prefiere nuestro hermano,  _ sestriya…  _ -él cerró los ojos sonriendo levemente más tranquilo y comenzó a beber el té.

Bielorrusia se cruzó de brazos volviendo a su actitud irritada.

-Antes eran más divertidos.

-Ten…

-Paciencia,  _ sestriya _ -Ucrania interrumpió a su hermano dejando de acariciar sus cabellos y se alejó hasta su hermana menor.

-El té está muy fuerte -comentó con el ceño fruncido dándole otro sorbo, algo estaba mal y no llegaba a entender qué, todo parecía moverse lento. Perdió el hilo de lo que pasaba. 

Bielorrusia sonreía y Ucrania lo miraba con aquella expresión de dramático sentimiento, Lituania y Letonia temblaban en la esquina de la habitación con la vista preocupada. No podía pensar con claridad.

-Le puse  _ vodka _ ,  _ Brat _ , como te gusta…

-Tengo sueño -declaró poniéndose de pie-. Voy a dormir.

Se sentía pesado como si fuera a dormirse allí mismo, algo en el fondo le decía que esto ya había pasado antes. Todo se movía en una nebulosa y las voces y ruidos de la cocina pasaron a un segundo plano, como si él estuviera bajo del agua. No supo cuándo Bielorrusia lo acompañó del brazo y lo ayudó a meterse en la cama. Mientras sus ojos se cerraban de cansancio la observó en la puerta, sonreía.

- _ Dobraj nočy, brat _ .

El sueño profundo y pesado se apoderó de él.

———-

-Parece que estaba demasiado fuerte, qué descuido de mi parte -suspiró Ucrania siguiendo con la mirada a su hermano alejarse.

-¿Estará bien? -preguntó la mujer y apartó la taza de sus labios desconfiando del tono.

-Sí,  _ brat  _ siempre está bien -los observó unos instantes de forma extraña en silencio-.  _ Lytva  _ -llamó sin apartar sus ojos de ellos-, lleva a nuestros invitados al sótano.

Lituania dio un paso atrás confundido.

-¿Al sótano? Pero… señora  _ Ukraina _ …-le costaba no tartamudear-  _ Estija  _ está preparando la habitación de arriba y… -guardó silencio. Ucrania lo observaba ahora con una mirada cansada, sin emoción, aburrida. En cambio Bielorrusia, que acababa de volver al comedor, clavaba sus ojos en él con fría intensidad.

-Podemos dormir donde sea… No es necesario que nos preparen ningún lugar especial o nada así -el hombre trató de relajar la palpable tensión.

- _ Ah~ _ pero el sótano es la parte de la casa mejor preparada para pasar una tormenta como esta, está preparada para no dejar entrar el ruido.

-Y para que no se escuchen los gritos desde afuera. 

-¿Los gritos? 

- _ Brat _ suele roncar a veces… -le sonrió ampliamente Bielorrusia pero su sonrisa era grotesca como si no supiera sonreír de manera sincera.

El matrimonio se miró entre sí sin comprender.

_ -Lytva  _ -Ucrania dijo el nombre en tono de orden y se puso de pie levantado las tazas de té.

El mencionado tragó saliva de manera audible y recogió un candelabro con velas.

-Síganme por favor -pidió evitando encontrarse con sus ojos.

Avanzó delante de la pareja que caminaba confusa luego de despedirse de las hermanas. Los guió hasta una pesada puerta de madera en una sala oscura de la casa, los detalles se perdían allí donde la luz de las velas se extinguía. Lituania se detuvo para abrir un candado oxidado que cayó a sus pies junto a una gruesa cadena, los goznes chirriaron al empujarla. Tras la puerta había una empinada escalera de madera y el abismo negro. 

-Vamos a bajar, tengan cuidado con los escalones, por favor.

Fueron descendiendo lentamente lo que parecía una extraña distancia. Cuando llegaron al suelo de cemento Lituania se alejó de ellos sumiéndolos en una oscuridad casi total de sombras en movimiento. 

-¿Se… señor? 

Por un momento sólo escucharon sus pasos alejándose y luego un gran fuego iluminó en parte el sótano. Lituania había encendido la chimenea que estaba en una de las paredes. 

La visión del sótano era desconcertante. Todas las paredes eran color gris plomo y estaban marcados por caminos de humedad y óxido. Junto a la chimenea había dos camillas de hospital con sus herramientas de cirugía a un lado. Había cajas y bultos retorcidos en cada esquina proyectando sombras grotescas. En el lado opuesto a ellos había una cruz a escala con un Cristo sangrante de un realismo espeluznante.

La mujer se aferró a los brazos de su esposo.

-¿Pero qué es esto? -inquirió en un hilo de voz.

-Ah, eso… -Lituania se detuvo en la figura de Cristo mientras encendía algunas velas de los candelabros en las paredes-. El señor  _ Rusija  _ dice que ya no podemos ser católicos, debemos ser laicos, pero a  _ Baltarusija _ le gustaba esta escultura y la señora  _ Ukraina _ cree que es un detalle para los que quieren rezar…

-Escuche, hombre -se acercó a él con cierto nerviosismo-. No quiero ofenderlos pero esto es muy extraño ¿Lo has llamado señor “Rusia”? ¿Es un apodo? ¿Qué es este lugar? 

Lituania lo miró a los ojos por primera vez y apartó la vista al suelo luego de un instante.

-Lo siento -caminó hasta las escaleras y puso un pie en el primer peldaño-. Váyanse en cuanto puedan -les dijo y subió las escaleras temblando.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Oscar? Es una locura -se acercó a las camillas observando los instrumentos que había allí teniendo un escalofrío.

-Yo creo que deben ser alguna especie de secta o algo… -se acercó al fuego pensando- ¿Que deben ser laicos? ¿El “señor Rusia”? Es todo muy extraño.

-No sé, Oscar… creo que deberíamos hacerle caso e irnos de aquí ahora mismo…

-¿Con esta tormenta? María, caminar desde el auto hasta aquí casi nos mata. Al menos hay un fuego y un lugar donde dormir.

-No voy a dormir en una camilla horripilante como esta -se estremeció-. Oscar, creo que no saldremos vivos de aquí… tengo miedo… 

El hombre la abrazó frotando su espalda.

-No seas irracional, María, irnos nos mataría, apenas salga el sol les agradeceremos a estos extraños señores y llamaremos para que nos vengan a buscar, estaremos bien ¡Mira! -cerca de ellos había un cajón con algunas pieles de osos- podemos dormir sobre esto cerca del fuego…

-Es espeluznante.

-Es mejor que la camilla de tortura ¿no? -trató de bromear para distender la situación.

-No lo sé, Oscar… -bostezó y se apoyó en él- Siento mucho sueño de pronto -los párpados luchaban por cerrarse.

-Vamos, durmamos por ahora, estará todo bien.

————————

Aunque luchaba por evitarlo algo la estaba arrancando de las sombras del sueño. El sonido mecánico en su oído y una luz blanca muy fuerte sobre sus párpados la obligó a abrirlos y la visión la alarmó. Parecía estar en un quirófano, quiso mover las manos pero algo las apresaba con fuerza al igual que a sus piernas. 

Frente a ella una silueta a contraluz de largo cabello con un barbijo y un delantal sostenía un aparato parecido a un taladro encendido muy cerca suyo.

-¡No! -alcanzó a proferir un profundo alarido que detuvo el sonido del aparato.

-¿Oh? -la silueta se apartó un paso para observarla y se bajó el barbijo con expresión decepcionada- ¿Ya te has despertado? 

-¡Tu! -el nivel de histeria en la voz la hacía aguda y estridente haciendo que Bielorrusia, frente a ella, arrugara la nariz.

- _ Sestra _ no usó suficiente morfina -dejó el taladro en la mesa auxiliar y comenzó a quitarse los guantes de látex-. Debe haber puesto toda la dosis en  _ moj brat _ -chasqueó la lengua.

La mujer con los ojos desorbitados buscó a su alrededor y encontró a su marido en el suelo inmóvil, no podía saber si estaba muerto o dormido, pero parecía irreal que pudiera seguir durmiendo.

-¡Oscar! ¡Oscar! -su cabeza también estaba inmovilizada por un ajuste metálico en su frente. 

Bielorrusia siguió acomodando con tranquilidad los instrumentos de la mesa haciendo caso omiso de los gritos.

El hombre en el suelo se removió pesadamente escapando de las garras del sueño. Alzó la vista confundido y todo rastro de somnolencia se borró de su rostro y se puso de pie en una explosión de adrenalina.

-¡¿Qué haces, demente?! 

Bielorrusia giró sobre sí misma y en un veloz movimiento clavó un cuchillo largo en la camillz a escasos milímetros del cuello de la mujer, la hoja metálica reflejaba la luz, espejada de lo afilada que se encontraba, la mujer lanzó un alarido sollozando del terror. Su marido quedó helado en el lugar sintiendo el corazón detenerse.

-Un paso, solo uno -lo desafío con la mirada y movió levemente la hoja que solo con el roce abrió la piel logrando que un fino hilo de sangre se dibujara en la superficie. Al ver que nadie hacía ningún movimiento y únicamente se oían las respiraciones y los sollozos histéricos de la mujer soltó el cuchillo y sonrió ampliamente-.  _ Sestra _ me pidió que sea buena con ustedes pero me gustan los juegos ¿a quien no le gustan los juegos? -su aire volvía a ser infantil y despreocupado- Así que vamos a empezar uno, es el gato y el ratón -dio un paso atrás y presionando un botón de la camilla las ataduras metálicas se soltaron liberando a la mujer que dudó unos instantes antes de correr al lado de su marido. Él la atrapó en sus brazos y se adelantó en un ademán protector.

-Nadie va a jugar a nada, estás loca… -alzó la vista a las escaleras pensando si no habrían cerrado la puerta con el candado.

-¿Por qué no? Con este juego les estoy dando la oportunidad de escapar, verán -sacó el cuchillo clavado en la camilla jugando con él mientras gesticulaba- Una vez que la sangre empieza a correr no tenemos mucho tiempo, despertamos a la bestia… Así que piénsenlo así, soy su única salida -sonrió y lamió la sangre del cuchillo haciendo que la mujer volviese a aullar de horror-. Hay una camioneta en algún lado. La camioneta de  _ moj brat _ puede andar con esta tormenta bastantes kilómetros, ustedes deben encontrar el garage. Les he dado ventaja regalándoles las llaves, las tiene María -sonrió como una niña buena.

-Yo no tengo nada -chilló la mujer.

-Si, si las tienes, justo aquí -sin borrar la sonrisa señaló su propio vientre con la hoja del cuchillo.

El hombre palideció y su esposa con manos temblorosas cubiertas de un viscoso sudor levantó lentamente la ropa que la cubría. Aulló al ver una herida reciente, estaba cocida pero los puntos eran toscos y la sangre manaba por los lados.

_ -Sestra  _ dice que debo practicar más mi costura pero creo que está bastante bien -la mujer hiperventilaba muda del horror, la adrenalina anterior había impedido que lo notara pero ahora sentía el dolor punzante de la herida correr por su cuerpo.

-¡Monstruo! 

-No es grave, sólo levante el tejido adiposo, no está muy lejos, pero deberían sacarla antes de que, bueno ya saben, las infecciones y eso…

La mujer tuvo que sostenerse de su esposo antes de vomitar invadida por el asco. 

-Bueno ¿Qué esperan? -los observó con una ceja en alto- Si no se van ahora perderán la ventaja que les estoy dando.

-¡Tu! -el hombre dio un paso a ella dominado por la ira.

-¿Vas a desperdiciar el tiempo conmigo? Les conviene empezar a correr, la camioneta está en el garage con la puerta abierta pero en cinco minutos se bloqueará la salida. 

Miró a su esposa que estaba blanca como el papel temblando en el lugar. 

-Tic tac -simuló las manecillas del reloj con la hoja de la cuchilla.

El hombre tomó la mano de su esposa con fuerza para arrastrarla escaleras arriba tratando de controlar su respiración agitada.

Antes de poder subir el primer escalón un dolor agudo lo hizo caer y el grito de su esposa volvió a romper el silencio. Bielorrusia había lanzado el afilado cuchillo con precisión enterrándo la hoja entera en la pierna del hombre. Éste, de rodillas, llevó las manos temblorosas al mango del cuchillo.

-No haría eso -sonrió lasciva-, acabo de atravesar la arteria femoral, si retiras el filo destaparás la salida y tardarás dos minutos en desangrarte por completo.

La pareja se miró a los ojos con terror y el hombre comenzó a renguear por las escaleras para subir con quejidos y gritos de dolor.

———

Aquel olor lo embriagaba, llenaba todo a su alrededor, activaba en su cuerpo mecanismos de respuesta automáticos. Los entrenamientos de guerra y los años que había luchado ante aquella reacción lo hicieron abrir los ojos de forma repentina.

-Sangre… -se incorporó en la cama y todo estaba a oscuras. La incesante tempestad del exterior se escuchaba a través de las ventanas y podía sentir el aire frío a pesar de las pesadas mantas que lo cubrían. 

El aroma de la sangre llenaba sus fosas nasales y intentaba despertar los más bajos instintos de su ser. Se resistió a ello, aunque la mente comenzaba a nublarse y sentía que las extremidades no le respondían.

Salió de la cama y se tambaleó torpemente hasta la puerta, aún sentía los efectos de los narcóticos que habían puesto en su té.

Ahora entendía lo que iba mal. Bielorrusia, ella sonreía. Ucrania había sabido ocultarlo pero su hermana menor no pudo disimular sus intenciones. Sabía qué significaba aquello.

Intentó respirar por la boca pero el olor metálico de la sangre seguía filtrándose hasta sus ideas, podía paladearlo. Evitar que sus instintos lo dominasen era casi imposible, lo habían preparado exhaustivamente para ello, para convertirse en la bestia que él deseaba sepultar.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta e inspiró una gran cantidad del aire enviciado con el perfume del miedo y la muerte. No podía resistirse más.

Una sonrisa deforme cruzó su rostro y salió de la habitación.

————-

Parpadeó confundido, sentía los párpados pesados y la vista nublada. El trance se había roto. Sus manos estaban en su campo de visión pero no podían ser las suyas. El rojo oscuro, casi negro las cubría por completo, corría como un río por sus brazos. El suelo no era más que un charco oscuro en el que él estaba de rodillas. 

Dejó escapar un gruñido desgarrador de impotencia comprendiéndolo todo. Llevó las manos ensangrentadas al rostro para borrar de su vista los cuerpos desfigurados con ojos vacíos que le devolvían la mirada.

Había dejado ganar a la bestia de nuevo.

Sintió unos brazos suaves atraerlo en un abrazo, conocía las caricias de consuelo de su hermana mayor que recorrían su cabello con una dedicación maternal. Se recostó en su pecho sin quitar las manos del rostro.

-Hiciste bien,  _ shanovnyy _ -lo arrimó más hacia sí-. Si no lo hacías tú,  _ sestra _ hubiera jugado con ellos mucho más, era lo correcto… Yo vi todo, fuiste bueno, hiciste bien… 

Sabía que las palabras no eran más que mentiras para apaciguar su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Las expresiones de profundo terror grabadas en los rostros deformes de los cadáveres y el charco de sangre a su alrededor no eran más que las pruebas de que la bestia había salido a la luz.

——

-Deja de sollozar y apresúrate, Lituania -apremió en un susurro Estonia que pasaba un cepillo frenéticamente por el suelo del garage tratando de borrar el rastro carmesí.

-Es que… -le temblaban las manos alrededor de la bolsa donde aún podía reconocer algunas de las extremidades de la desafortunada pareja dándole náuseas.

-Piénsalo así, Liet, -él pequeño Letonia cerró la bolsa por él mirándolo a los ojos con la fijeza propia de la demencia obsesiva-. Está bien si no somos nosotros.

-Además -Estonia interrumpió sus compulsivos movimientos para mirarlos con una sonrisa aunque su rostro estaba demacrado y sudoroso-. La señora Ucrania va a poder preparar su estofado especial de nuevo a pesar de la tormenta.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber leído mi fic.  
> Seguro no dio miedo en absoluto jaja pero tenía que intentarlo.  
> Hago las aclaraciones de las palabras que usé en otro idioma que para mí se sobre entienden pero las dudas y porque siempre es interesante aprender algo nuevo me veo en obligación de traducir:  
> -Sestra / Sestrychka: Hermana, hermanita (ruso / ucraniano)  
> -Brat / Moj brat: Hermano / mi hermano (bielorruso, ucraniano).  
> -Nyet: No (ruso)  
> -Da: Sí (ruso)  
> -Rosiya / Rusija: Rusia (ucraniano / lituano)  
> -Ukraina: Ucrania (bielorruso, ruso, lituano)  
> -Baltarusija: Bielorrusia (lituano)  
> -Lytva: Lituania (ucraniano)  
> -Estoniya / Estija: Estonia (ucraniano / lituano)  
> -Latviya: Latonia (ucraniano)  
> -Dobraj nočy: Buenas noches (bielorruso)  
> -shanovnyy: querido (ucraniano)
> 
> Usualmente publico en ff.net pero estoy probando nuevas plataformas así que nos leemos!  
> :)


End file.
